Adison White
by Adison.White
Summary: It's been 10 years since the downfall of the Dark Lord. Now, I'm writing about my third at Hogwarts, I want people to know what everything is like now. SHOULD be updated everyday.
1. Sept 1

September 1st, 2007  
Hogwarts Express

It's been just over 10 years since the downfall of the Dark Lord. Things have gone back to normal. Well… as normal as the wizarding world ever was. The famous Harry Potter and his friends now work for the Ministry. Funny, huh?

In the history books it says Harry had a bit of a thing against the Ministry, it had something to do with a couple of previous Ministers. But I'm not here to tell you about that, no. I'm here to tell you what Hogwarts is like nowadays.

My name is Adison Julie White. I'm going to be in my third year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I'm in Ravenclaw. Some teachers say I remind them of Luna Lovegood.

I'm writing this while I sit on the Hogwarts Express, alone in a compartment. I don't mind, though. I've always preferred my own company to others, actually. Most people at Hogwarts these days… well, they act like the Muggle girls I see over the summer. Gossip, fake, whatever. They just aren't the kind of people I prefer to be around.

Okay, what else should I tell you? Maybe I should just let you figure out things about me as the year goes on… Nah, that'll be too frustrating.

I'm a big Quidditch fan. I'm pretty good at it, too. But, I hate the competition that arises during the Quidditch season at Hogwarts, so I don't compete. I always watch, though.

I'm one of the top witches in my year. That's only because I love lear-

Whoops, train is slowing down. I haven't even changed yet! Crap. I'll talk to you tomorrow, promise!

-Adison White


	2. Sept 2

September 2, 2007

The Great Hall

Just finished my first couple of classes. Everything seems like it will be pretty exciting this year. Even History of Magic! Professor Binns says we'll be learning more about Harry Potter and how he fought the Dark Lord for so long. I can't wait.

The Sorting was awesome last night. The new Ravenclaw first all seem pretty cool. A little snotty maybe, but that's to be expected. The only downer was Professor McGonagall announcing that this might be her last year teaching.

Professor Longbottom is my favorite teacher this year. He says he was good friends with Harry Potter. I believe it, too. Sometimes, he'll tell us about the crazy things they did in their fifth year. I love it, it makes me wish I had those kind of adventures.

I'm not saying life at Hogwarts is boring (how could it be?). I'm just saying that once you get into the routine of things, you kind of wish something more exciting would happen. Hold on, someone wants to talk to me.

--

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Oh, this is so cool! Harry Potter and his friend, Ron Weasley are visiting! Right now, they're talking about their old Defense teacher, Remus Lupin. I've heard about him before, he sounds like an awesome teacher. Sad thing is, Remus and his wife died in the Last Battle. And they had a kid, too!

Actually… I think their son started here this year. I might have heard wrong, though. I wasn't pay- Mr. Weasley is telling me I should pay attention. Gotta go!

-Adison White


	3. Sept 4

September 4, 2007

Ravenclaw Common Room

Oh, yesterday was hectic! There was a ton of confusion about there being class on a Sunday, first years were getting lost everywhere, Professors couldn't start half of their lessons… Wow. So, I guess you guys are wondering why we had class on Sunday, right? The teachers wanted to get us right into the schedule of things, but they're giving us Friday off. I kind of like it. I would be too bored on the first day back.

You also might be wondering why I didn't write yesterday. Well, as I said, yesterday was hectic. The first years just got… well, I think they just got dumber. Yeah, mean, I know. But there's really no other way I can describe it! Last year, the first years didn't get lost nearly as much as they did this year.

Anyway, just finished my last class, Divination. I might have mentioned that it was silly, and it really is. I'm thinking about switching out of it, and taking up Muggle Studies. I just… the class is too iffy, I want solid facts. Okay, I guess the same thing could be said about Arithmancy, but I think it works! I analyzed a couple of peoples personalities, and they were almost dead on.

Oh! I forgot! Teddy Lupin did start at Hogwarts this year. He seems a little young, though. Maybe they started him too early? Whatever. I think he's a Gryffindor, but I didn't ask, I thought that would be a little nosy. Did you know that Harry Potter is his Godfather? I thought that was really cool. Maybe I'll get to talk to Teddy sometime…

Jeez, it's noisy in here. Odd, too, it's normally kind of quiet. I think it's still about Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley coming. Yesterday, Hermione Granger came to Care of Magical Creatures, too. She told us a story about when she was in her third year. Some prick called Draco Malfoy (I've heard that name before) accused a hippogriff of hurting him, when the idiot provoked the poor thing!

Gah, they're dragging me off to dinner. I'll try to write tomorrow!

-Adison White


End file.
